Summary of Work: Study Objective: The care of children with HIV infection and their families often involves complex nursing tasks. No in-depth exploration of the nurses in this situation has been conducted to date. The purpose of this study is to identify and describe the experience, both positive and negative, of nurses who care for children with HIV infection. Methods: The sample for this qualitative research will consist of 10 nurses who regularly care for children with HIV infection. Informed consent will be obtained from all participants prior to conducting the interviews. Summary and Findings: Nine interviews have been conducted to date. Initial and mid-level data analyses have been conducted. Subjects will be reinterviewed.